The present invention relates generally to automotive forward lighting systems and, more specifically, to pivot stud assemblies within headlamp assemblies designed for visual optical aim (“VOA”).
Automotive headlamps must meet numerous governmentally mandated regulations. Many of these regulations are related to defining the area in front of an automobile that must be illuminated and describing the intensity of light with which these areas must be illuminated. Thus, after a headlamp is installed on an automobile, it must be adjusted to properly illuminate the critical area in front of the automobile. For one type of headlamps, this adjustment activity involves aiming the headlamp using a process referred to as VOA.
VOA is a method for positioning an installed headlamp so that it is properly aimed for illumination in the area in front of a vehicle. Headlamps known in the art and designed for VOA generally comprise a pair of pivot studs which define an axis of rotation about which the installed VOA headlamp may be moved. Two pivot studs are needed, in part, to ensure that the light assembly is only capable of rotating about the desired axis. After installation, the direction of the light beam emitted by the headlamp is adjusted upwardly or downwardly by using an adjusting mechanism to force rotation of the headlamp about the axis defined by the pivot studs.
The need to incorporate two pivot studs to define an axis of rotation in VOA headlamp assemblies presents significant disadvantages. First, the multiple pivot studs contained within VOA headlamps assemblies add cost to the manufacture of VOA headlamps as a result of greater material needs and increased manufacturing steps leading to increased labor expenses. Second, designers of VOA headlamps have to devote time to creating, or finding, space within a VOA light assembly for multiple pivot studs, thus preventing designers from spending their time on more beneficial projects. A third disadvantage of the pivot studs known in the art is that additional equipment, such as an air driver, is normally required to install pivot studs within a VOA light assembly. The use of an air driver increases the cycle time and, by extension, the manufacturing costs of the VOA light assemblies known in the art.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a pivot stud that eliminates the need for multiple pivot studs to define a rotational axis in a VOA light assembly without being susceptible to excessive off axis movement. It is further desired that use of the pivot stud result in reduced manufacturing costs associated with VOA headlamp assemblies. Moreover, it is desired that the pivot stud be simple to incorporate into existing assembly lines without the need for additional tools or equipment.